


Second Chances

by punkangelsdream



Series: Outlaw Queen Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - what if, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkangelsdream/pseuds/punkangelsdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened if Regina had actually met Robin in the tavern during 3X03? Just like the the Enchanted Forest, the possibilities are endless.</p>
<p>CrossPosted from FF.net...(finally)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Robin and Regina meeting at the tavern

Her hand tightens on the handle of the door as she stares at her second chance. Even the dirty window couldn’t diminish the greenish glow that the pixie dust created around the man with the lion tattoo. Taking a deep breath, Regina jerks the door open and moves toward her destiny.

All it takes is one step and all of her doubts and insecurities come flooding back. Taking this chance meant that she had to let go of so much. She would have to give up any chance of using magic to bring Daniel back. All of the lessons with Rumplestiltskin would have been for nothing.

It also meant that Snow White would get away with her betrayal. She would have to give up her hate and revenge, because what sane man would tie himself to a woman that has a vendetta against a child…

It wouldn’t be worth it. Regina turns around, ready to leave the tavern. Unfortunately, she bumps into someone that had come up behind her while she was lost in thought. Annoyed, she tries to walk around him, mumbling “excuse me”. All she wants is to get out of there before the man sees her.

An arm extends out, holding the tavern door open while blocking her escape. “In a hurry, love?” The man sneers, leaning in close.

Her nose wrinkles as she glares up at the man, hands resting on her hips. Playing nice would not get her out of this situation, and she knows it. “Out of my way.” She snarls.

He grins down at her, some of his teeth rotting while some are missing completely. His hand comes up to brush her cheek. The disgusting smell rolling off of his skin nearly makes her gag. “You’ll do, love. I like my women with a little fight in them.”

“Thankfully, I am not yours.” She slaps his hand away. “And I damn sure did not give you leave to touch me. Now, get out of my way.”

The grin fades, replaced with a curled lip. She cannot stop a yelp from escaping as he grabs a handful of hair and presses her against the open door. “Someone needs to teach you some manners, bitch.”

Regina begins to claw at the hand in her hair, panic stealing all other rational thought from her. She also forgets that she is trying to keep people from noticing. She starts flailing around, trying to push the man off of her. “Let me go!”

He chuckles and shakes his head. She lets out another cry as he jerks her hair again, attempting to pull her out of the tavern and onto the dark road. If he got her outside, she would not be able to escape.

Suddenly, the man is slammed face-first into the door, shattering the window that she had been looking through earlier. He releases her, and she stumbles backward, into the tavern. She is able to make out a brawl going on as she collapses into the nearest empty chair.

She stares down at her hands as she tries to stop the blood rushing in her ears. This had been a horrible idea and all that damn pixie’s fault! The moment she gets her hands on Tinkerbell, she is going to rip her wings off. Who needs a second true love? All she needs is her hatred.

Someone grabs her hands, startling her out of her own mind. She can no longer hear the sounds of fighting, which means all of the drama is over. Now all she has to do is get rid of this person who has dared to touch her and then she can escape without meeting the man with the lion tattoo.

Her sneer fades into shock as she focuses on the hands that hold hers. Well, more like his right forearm. She seems to focus on the tattoo, the blood wanting to rush to her head once again. And although she is resolute in leaving this man behind, she still wants to see the face of the man that could have been her second chance.

Brown eyes glance up and are met by the kindest eyes that she has seen in a long time. A look of concern is etched on his handsome face, another rarity for the new queen. Not many people cared about her anymore. He is kneeling in front of her. “Milady, are you injured?”

“Merely my pride.” She says, stiffening her back as if to give credit to her words.

He grins at her, and she can feel her heart begin to beat faster. “A grievous injury indeed.”

She cannot keep herself from smiling back at him. “Thank you for your assistance, milord.”

The man shakes his head as he stands up. “I am no lord.” He pulls her up to her feet. “Robin of Locksley, at your service.” He introduces himself with a bow.

She dips into a curtsey. Giving her name is the least she can do. “Pleasure to meet you. I am Regina.”

He brings one hand up to his lips. The moment that she feels them brush softly against her knuckles, she know that she will not be leaving the tavern anytime soon. Those eyes seem to stare into her soul as he pulls his mouth away from her skin. “I assure you, the pleasure is all mine, milady.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm attempting to cross over some of the stories I have written from FF.net to here, especially since it is no longer allowing me to upload documents. So, this story is about 2 years old. I am still accepting new prompts at my Tumblr (little-miss-gambit) or now through my Twitter (@punkangelsdream)


End file.
